The Fallout of a Mistake
by StLHulkSmash69
Summary: Naruto was never supposed to be this powerful and people around him were not supposed to get sick. Why is this happening and what does it have to do with them being near Naruto. Will Naruto's already tortured life become even more desolate than it already is? Read and find out the cruel life that is Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Introduction & Sickness

As I awaken to the sounds of a new day the birds chirping the light shining all I can think is how much I hate it all. I lay in bed for a little longer listening to the people as they rush through life thinking how important they are...thinking their superior. How wrong they are. Their nothing but insects beneath me. Now most people would think I'm arrogant for saying this...but then again those people never met me. I guess I should introduce myself. My name Is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a walking time bomb.

I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me tell you a little bit about myself to help you understand exactly what I meant by walking time bomb. It all started moments after I was born my father if you can call him that decided to be noble and give his life to save a bunch of ungrateful bunch of useless bastards. Now why do I say this well it's because the way he did it He gave his life to seal a tailed beast into me his new born son. Now some of you may not know what a tailed beast is, well basically their monsters of limitless power. Now most people wouldn't mind having a being of limitless power inside of them however something went so very wrong. Now all of you are probably like OMG what but well get to that in a bit. Now back to those ungrateful bastards, you see the reason I call them bastards is because they praise my father but they damn me. You see I've grown up alone, hated, and abused. These idiots think that I'm the monster in human form...idiots!

Ah yes I guess I should get back to what went wrong. You see it all started when I was little, you see I lived in the orphanage from my first memory until that old bitch who ran the place threw me out. But I guess I can't blame her she was right about some things. You see while I lived there everyone and everything seemed to grow week. You see people would seem to be run down and things that were new would break like they were ancient. Now at first I didn't know it was my fault but the matron sure seemed to think it was; and that was one of the two things that she was right about. And the other you may ask well the other thing is that she said I was a monster...Oh how she was right.

I guess I'll stop teasing you and finally tell you what happened. You see when a tailed beast is sealed the power and consciousness inside a human or item. But in my case there was no consciousness only pure, unstoppable, limitless power. Well most are like so you gained limitless power I don't hear a down side. Well the downside is that humans aren't meant to have that kind of power because this power is toxic to humans. Most people their bodies would explode if that power tried to merge with them...me however something much scarier and dangerous happened. It successfully merged with me and all that power became mine. Now do you remember how people were getting weak around me well it got worse and by worse I mean people started getting sick. Not like a cold no I mean their bodies were getting so weak that they couldn't function and eventually they would die. Now over time someone realized that the people who got the most sick were the ones who had the most exposure to me. Now you may wonder who and we'll get to him but not now. Now after this wise man figured this out and did some tests we discovered something extraordinary that would eventually change the world.

You remember how I said I gained all that power well you see that power was leaking. And it's not a kind of leak that you can just stop no cause this is power that no one was meant to have. I told you how the power was toxic to humans and combine that with the fact that I had so much even with it dormant that it was leaking and getting people sick and you get me! You see I am Radioactive! And that was only the start of the bad news…the tests also concluded that upon awakening my full that the radiation I put out could kill the entire village I live in in a matter of hours and there was no way of stopping it. It took a while but the wise man found a way to contain my power but there was a price…and a steep price it was.

When the time came to awaken my power the wise man brought me a set of armor. Now me being a kid didn't quite understand and questioned the wise man. The wise man chuckled before he told me while most armor was meant to protect the wearer this armor was made to protect others from my power. You see this armor would contain my power as long as I wear it and I could remain in my home without killing thousands. But as I mentioned there's always a cost and that cost is that I couldn't remove the armor and the steepest cost is that I couldn't have any human contact for they would be exposed to one hundred percent of my power.

Now that explains what went wrong but it doesn't explain why I'm a walking time bomb. Now time went after I awoke my power there were more tests to make sure everything was unchanged. But as we soon discovered my power kept growing and growing. Every day I would get more powerful even if just a little and eventually it will be too much for my body and I will explode and unleash that power on the world. Now that begs the question why don't they just kill me now before that happens. And the truth is that the wise man just so happens to be a surrogate grandfather to me and hasn't given up hope on finding a way to save me. I know a lot of you are thinking so what if he's your grandpa that shouldn't other people from doing it right…wrong! You see this man is the Third Hokage and the leader of our village and he is The God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi.


	2. Reemergence

It was a brand new day in the village hidden in the leaves birds were chirping the hustle and bustle of everyday life could be heard from the office of the village leader Sarutobi Hiruzen. It had been seventeen years since he had to take back the job of village leader. Seventeen years since so many lives were lost. And seventeen years since an innocent child was doomed to a life alone. Over the years of teaching the child of that tragic night he could see the loneliness and sadness becoming bitterness and hatred. He could see that his surrogate grandson was suffering and there was nothing he could do. As the third Hokage sat in his chair doing paper work and going over mission reports he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

It had started as a routine mission for Anbu squad Omega they were simply to check on some rumor about enemy ninja crossing the border into Fire Country. Things were going smooth at first they found two ninja crossing into their country. But as they went to take care of them they were ambushed by twenty enemy ninja. Acting quickly they killed five and attempted to run for their village but at a cost. One of the members died to buy some time. Hurt and running out of energy Omega knew they would never make it in time so they sent a summon ahead to request backup before it was too late.

As Sarutobi finished his paperwork the summon appeared and quickly informed him of the situation. The third thought on who he could send all the rest of the ANBU were either on mission or were his personal guards. A Jonin wouldn't be enough and that left only one option…and that was him. It didn't take long for the Hokage to find him considering he was either at home or training. He quickly found the man in a training ground, he stood seven feet covered from head to toe in metallic armor "I have a mission for you right away" The Third Hokage said in a commanding tone throwing a file at him. The armor clad man caught the file and skimmed it before nodding and vanishing from the spot. As Sarutobi went back to his office he couldn't help but think about what he had just unleashed. As he sat in his chair he quietly muttered to himself it's time for the world to see what a real monster is and may Kami have mercy on the enemy for HE WILL NOT!

It had been hours since Omega had sent the summon they were so close to home but their pursuers were right behind them. Metal blades were flying past them while their surroundings exploded from the enemy techniques. As they hit a clearing they saw something more frightening then what lay behind them. For there stood a giant covered in spikey metallic black armor. But the scariest part was the face. For the face was that of an Oni. As they grew close the Oni it didn't move but that soon changed as the creature started to charge. Omega readied for battle as he came near the clanking sound of the metallic armor as he charged added to the fear they already felt. The team frozen in shock when he past right by them and grabbed one of the pursuers who had caught up by his head and planted him firmly in the ground with inhuman strength leaving a crater in the earth. From there the carnage that the monster had left of their remaining pursuers was so horrific that even the elites of team Omega were sick.

Finally the Oni rounded on the last member of the ambush squad. The man was covered in the blood of his allies, he had a broken arm, his clothes shredded, he had a large stain on the front of his pants, and he couldn't stop shivering as this man…no monster approached. The Oni stopped in front of him and spoke for the first time his voice deep and powerful "Run, let all know of me tell them the monster is coming for all those who dare to be my enemy!" and then he vanished without a trace. After a few minutes team Omega finally got over their shock at least somewhat and resumed their trip home as fast as they could. On the way they said nothing; what they had witnessed the power the viciousness Kami did it scare them down to their very core.


End file.
